


Quite Cute, Quite Cuddly

by orestesfasting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, this was supposed to be a joke i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orestesfasting/pseuds/orestesfasting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Zayn knows, deep down... Niall's always been his Oshawott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Cute, Quite Cuddly

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ: watch these two videos (youtube.com/watch?v=AKalHGvIgGU and youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=myy6b19gFSQ#t=88) for context.
> 
> This started as a joke between me and my friend Liz (dontclaimgucci@tumblr) after she showed me these videos and I said "what if zayn tops niall and yells 'OSHAWOTT' when he comes" and she said "and niall would yell 'THAT'S THE CRAIC'" and I thought that was the funniest thing I'd ever heard in my life so I had to write it. This was really just supposed to be a ridiculous drabble, but I guess it got a little cute too. Oh well.

"What is your favorite Pokémon?"

It’s an innocuous question, and pretty standard, given that they’re doing this to promote a Pokémon game, but Zayn still gives it some thought. Were the other boys around, his answer would probably be different—Charizard, or Arbok, or something similarly badass—but his bandmates are in the other room, and without their eyes on him Zayn feels at ease to be a bit more honest.

"My favorite Pokémon is Oshawott." As he says it, he realizes how true it is—of  _course_ Oshawott is his favorite. He’s been drawn to the funny-looking little creature since he first began playing Pokémon as a kid. Not that it was a particularly menacing or skilled Pokémon—the opposite, probably—but Zayn’s always had a soft spot for the little guy, the way he bounced around and was just completely unpretentious. He makes Zayn smile.

"And what do you like about Oshawott?"

Zayn opens his mouth to answer, but is cut off when a door opens on the far side of the room and Niall comes in, walking backwards as he finishes shouting something to one of the other boys. Zayn faintly hears Harry’s drawling reply and Niall lets out a bark of laughter before turning around and stumbling the rest of the way into the room, giggling.

"You next, then?" the interviewer calls over her shoulder.

"Aye, think so," Niall responds, a smile glued to his face between his rosy cheeks. "Don’t lemme interrupt, though." He catches Zayn’s eye and winks, and only then does Zayn become aware of what he’s doing. How long has he been grinning? He turns quickly back to the camera, running a hand through his hair as he fights to regain composure.

"Erm, what was the question?"

"Why is Oshawott your favorite?"

"Right. I, um, I like Oshawott ‘cause he’s—he’s quite cute—" his gaze flickers back to Niall, and this time Zayn doesn’t try to hide the grin that creeps onto his face when he sees Niall sitting cross-legged on the sofa by the opposite wall, a hand clapped over his mouth while his shoulders shake with repressed giggles. There’s literally nothing funny happening right now, and somehow that makes Niall’s laughter all the more endearing. Zayn suddenly gets the overwhelming urge to go sit on the couch with him, to pull Niall onto his lap and tickle him, if only to hear him laugh even more and to repress his squirms by wrapping his arms around him tight. _  
_

"Cute, yeah," Zayn continues. "And—and quite cuddly…."

* * *

"Maybe we should name  _each other_ as Pokémons,” Louis suggests later, during their group interview, after they each struggled with finding a Pokémon to describe themselves. Zayn glances at Niall sitting next to him, leaning into him just slightly with his permanent grin etched on his face, and the answer comes to him so quickly and with such ease that he surprises even himself.

* * *

"Can’t believe—you said I was—Oshawott," Niall says that night in Zayn’s hotel room, in between kisses.

"Cute and cuddly," Zayn repeats, smiling against Niall’s lips as his hands ghost down to the other boy’s waist, fingers slipping under his t-shirt to rub circles into the slight pudginess in his sides. He dips his head to sprinkle soft kisses along Niall’s jaw before leaning into him, pressing him back against the wall. He feels the pleasant sharpness of Niall’s fingernails on his back, hears his breathy moan as Zayn aligns their hips and rocks forward, grins when he finds that Niall’s already hard.

"Wipe that smirk off your face and take me to the bed, then," Niall breathes, and Zayn holds back a laugh—even when he’s trying to be stern and seductive Niall can’t keep the giggle out of his voice. Zayn tickles him to hear his laughter in full, and when Niall doubles over Zayn grabs him around the waist and hauls him across the room and onto the bed.

A different kind of smile plays across Niall’s face later, when Zayn’s inside him. His mouth is open, the corners turned up as breathy little gasps and moans escape his lips. Zayn’s lost track of how many times they’ve done this before, but he still finds himself transfixed by the sight, by the way Niall’s blush creeps up his neck and floods his cheeks, the way he throws his head back when Zayn’s finally deep enough to hit that spot that makes him start blabbering nonsensically— 

"Fucking— _fuck!_ Shit, Zayn, shit shit shit that’s the—the—fuck—OH, that’s— _THAT’S THE CRAIC_ ,” and then he’s coming onto Zayn’s hand and his own stomach, and Zayn loses it. He manages two final thrusts before— 

“ _Niall—oh—OSHAWOTT_!”

Later, when Niall’s curled up against Zayn’s side, he breaks the embarrassing silence that’s fallen over them. “So I guess the Pokémon name’s stickin’, yeah?”

"D’you mind?" Zayn asks, unsure, but before the question is even finished he can feel Niall smiling against Zayn’s skin, vibrating with the impending onslaught of giggles, and they laugh themselves to sleep.


End file.
